Little Mermaid (Sinoalice)
"Yes, the greater the sorrow, the greater the story will shine." -Little Mermaid The Little Mermaid is one of the playable characters in the game Sinoalice. She is voiced by Mamiko Noto. Her concept is Sorrow. Biography In a world called Library filled with countless stories, the characters within each story wish to revive their author for their desired future. The Little Mermaid is the heroine of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid, a tragic story about a star-crossed love. Little Mermaid believes that the greater the sorrow, the greater the story will shine. So to make her story even more beautiful, she wants to resurrect her author so that he'll rewrite the story to be even sadder. Her Story The Little Mermaid lived with her father and sisters beyond the furthest ocean depths, among silent coral reefs. The Little Mermaid was full of curiosity and she wished to see the world above the waves. However the Little Mermaid had an imagined destiny and a desire to live a beautifully sorrowful life for "the greater the sorrow, the greater the story will shine." When she reached the surface she waited. Soon a ship appeared. The princess showed only her fish tail. A handsome prince sees her tail and is curious to get a better look at the strange fish. Suddenly a great storm appears and sinks the ship. The Mermaid saves the prince and so the Mermaid spins her desired destiny, for it was she who lured the ship into the storm. The Little Mermaid went to the Sea Witch and asked for a spell to become human. Desperate to dissuade the princess, the Sea Witch tells her that every step would feel like walking on a bed of swords. She warns her that should the prince fall for another, the Mermaid's heart would break and she would dissolve into sea foam. The Witch also asks for her gorgeous voice as payment. The Mermaid was not deterred. And so, the Mermaid gave up her voice, became human and endured great pain to win the prince's heart. However, the prince's heart had been taken by another woman. While murdering the prince would break the Sea Witch's spell, the Mermaid found herself incapable of such a thing and dissolved into foam. But such paltry feelings of sadness - the tears of a lost love were hardly enough to satisfy her... As for the prince, he became a king and his princess, the queen. The kingdom falls into ruin as the queen manipulates her king and has her associates embezzle the kingdom's assets. It is also implied that she poisoned the minister since he was planning to censure the queen. As the kingdom falls to ruin, the people cry how they wish someone else had saved the prince. Gallery Portrait Little Mermaid Breaker.png Portrait Little Mermaid Minstrel.png Portrait Little Mermaid Gunner.png Portrait Little Mermaid Paladin.png Portrait Little Mermaid Cleric.png Mermaid Sorcerer.png Mermaid Mage.png Portrait Little Mermaid Alternative.png Mermaid Half-Nightmare.png Trivia * Like the Chinese myth, the Mermaid's tears transform into pearls. * It is unknown if the fins in her hair represent her lost tail or if it is a trait shared by all mermaids. Links * https://sinoalice.wiki/Little_Mermaid * https://sinoalice.game-db.tw/characters/%E4%BA%BA%E9%AD%9A%E5%A7%AB * https://theworsttale.tumblr.com/tagged/little-mermaid Category:Characters Category:Game Merpeople Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Princesses Category:Playable Merpeople